


Saw sunset glow

by stellarwobble



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU: WWI, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarwobble/pseuds/stellarwobble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're ready now. Ready as they'll ever be.</p><p>WWI AU. Title from the poem <i>In Flanders fields</i> by John McCrae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saw sunset glow

They’re ready, now. Ready as they’ll ever be. All the men lined up, rifles in front, bayonets on. Ladders up against the wall of the trench.

The strap of Rodney’s helmet digs into his skin below his ear. His uniform jacket is heavy in the rain, and when he pats over his pockets restlessly he can feel the moisture seeping through to his skin. He can’t find his watch.

"I can’t find my watch." He has to tell John twice, because they’re still shelling, the blasts so close, relentless. John’s smile is fond and private, like in the beginning, before there was something else between them, something in the dark. He leans in to speak, breath against Rodney’s ear.

"You lose everything, Rodney. I don’t know what to do with you." He takes off his own watch to put on Rodney’s wrist. The touch of his fingers almost burns.

 _I wouldn’t lose you_. Rodney thinks. John’s hand lingers on his wrist for a moment, then he lets go. John looks down, doesn’t meet Rodney’s eyes. He says something, but Rodney can’t hear.

He’s kissed John, but that was in the dark. He felt clumsy, didn’t know where to touch. His lips touched John’s cheekbone and John went still. Rodney braced himself. For a blow, for the recoil. They didn’t meet in the dark for kissing. But then John let out a small sound, so close to a sob, and his hand was on Rodney’s neck to bring him close. When he let go they were breathless.

Now, John turns and Rodney watches as he walks away, past the row of men. Sees him slap Ford on the shoulder, tell Lorne to put out his cigarette. He looks back, once. Rodney can’t read his expression. But it the same face John wore all those nights, when they made it back into the light.

The shelling stops and at first Rodney thinks there’s something wrong, because it’s not quiet. But it’s just his heartbeat and the rush of blood in his ears. His hand is on the ladder, John’s watch heavy on his wrist.

The whistling sound comes from his left, from Dex sending his men over. Rodney blows his own whistle. They go over the top.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mcsmooch.


End file.
